Racconti di Amicizie
by Moody Poison
Summary: Mille et une scénettes sur ce que pourrait être le futur de nos mafieux préférés. Recueil de ficlets et de drabbles, multicentric.
1. Sostegno

**Sostegno**

Italie.

Un bar sombre à la rumeur basse, propre et vieillot à la fois. Le côté _cosy_ n'avait pas la moindre importance aux yeux des occupants des lieux. Tout ce qui importait, c'était l'image donnée sombre, un peu années trente, un touche de criminalité pour une belle dose de code de l'honneur.

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, son chapeau fièrement vissé sur sa tête et la présence rassurante de son arme fétiche contre ses côtes, Reborn franchit le pas de la porte, le carillon tintant sur son passage. Son regard sombre balaya la salle rapidement, une légère déformation professionnelle – ou un fort instinct de survie ? – le poussant à analyser chaque détail, chaque individu et chaque potentielle issue sur les lieux. En un rien de temps, la plupart des _scenarii_ possibles s'étaient ancrés en lui. Et ce fut d'un pas confiant qu'il traversa la salle, ses chaussures luxueuses – indispensables à son costume – claquant doucement sur le parquet vernis.

D'un geste de la main, il effectua sa commande au barman. Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, avec une classe indéniable, avant de lancer un regard en biais à son voisin de comptoir. Un blond qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien – hélas ! – mais qui saurait peut-être se révéler intéressant par une soirée si ennuyeuse.

Le barman déposa le whisky devant le tueur à gage, deux glaçons tintant dans l'alcool ambré.

— La politesse voudrait qu'on enlève son chapeau dans un lieu public couvert, attaqua Colonello.

Avec un air blasé, Reborn posa une main sur sa tête, couvrant ledit chapeau pour le replacer.

— Et ton bandeau ne fait pas partie de la catégorie couvre-chef ? répliqua Reborn.

— Ne me met pas dans le même sac que toi.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes en chien de faïences, les prunelles azur de Colonello étrangement sombres dans les lueurs tamisées de l'établissement. Ils rompirent l'échange peu amène pour se plonger dans leurs verres respectifs, laissant planer le silence entre eux durant de longues minutes.

— Comment va Lal ? demanda néanmoins Reborn, au bout d'un moment.

Le blond haussa les épaules, l'air désinvolte, mais le tueur à gage pouvait aisément deviner la tension qui habitait son compagnon, ses muscles crispés sous son tee-shirt réglementaire qui épousait sa solide stature.

— Toujours aux États-Unis, à essayer de tirer quelque chose des médecins pour son œil.

— Ça va bien se passer, énonça Reborn.

Le blond leva un regard un peu surpris, presque perdu, et son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire confiant, presqu'arrogant :

— On peut faire confiance à Lal, tout de même. Elle n'a jamais baissé les bras.

Colonello lui rendit son sourire et souffla :

— Non, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait me botter le cul.

Donc, elle le ferait. Ils parviendraient à s'en convaincre, à chasser l'incertitude sur cette unique affirmation, une promesse voilée. Un éclat de malice illumina brièvement le regard de Reborn, qui jeta un peu d'huile sur le feu :

— Je peux aussi te botter le cul en attendant qu'elle revienne, si tu veux.

— Dans tes rêves.

Ils terminèrent leurs verres de concert et dans le même mouvement caractéristique du mafioso – cette classe surfaite pour entretenir l'image du pouvoir – ils recommandèrent une tournée.


	2. Attesa

**Attesa**

Après tant d'années passées au Japon, le climat italien, pourtant vivifié par le souffle méditerranéen, avait quelque chose de paresseux; le temps s'écoulait lentement, traînant sous les rayons du soleil, ralenti mais suave.

Gokudera ne tenait pas en place.

L'attente lui devenait insupportable tandis que, face à lui, Yamamoto demeurait d'un calme olympien. Le gardien de la tempête se sentait à l'étroit dans son costume taillé sur mesure – son rôle de bras droit (du moins, en était-il convaincu) l'avait dépouillé, lors du travail, de son look pourtant fièrement arboré pendant son adolescence. L'envie de bouger, d'agir grandissait en lui, ne lui rappelant que trop ces interminables moments passés à attendre le bon vouloir de son père, à devoir se tenir calme dans un fauteuil de cuir mille fois trop grand pour lui.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'agites, sourit Yamamoto, animé de son insouciance habituelle.

Gokudera ne répondit pas, ses doigts pianotant de manière méthodique sur le rebord de la table, rythmant son impatience, sa frustration. Plus loin, il perçut les premières notes émises par un accordéon. Il grimaça de plus belle, tapota plus fort, faisant tinter sa tasse de café vide dans sa coupelle. Yamamoto soupira, face au silence boudeur de son ami.

— Tout va bien se passer, tu sais, Tsuna est en sécurité avec Reborn.

— Pourquoi Decimo nous a-t-il laissé derrière ? s'exaspéra finalement Gokudera.

Il posa un regard presqu'anxieux sur la rue où les passants défilaient. Il rajusta ses lunettes de soleil – ô combien utiles quand il abusait d'explosifs en tout genre – et alluma une cigarette d'un geste excédé, avant de reporter son regard sur le gardien de la pluie.

— Ne sois pas jaloux, même avec mille ans d'entraînement, on ne surpassera jamais Reborn. Et Tsuna se défend très bien tout seul. Cela aurait été-

— … une erreur stratégique que de tous y aller, oui, je sais, le coupa Gokudera, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un silence boudeur.

Il expira une bouffée de fumée, observa les volutes paisibles s'élever dans l'air. Un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait de toute manière, le calme était trop beau lors d'une négociation de cette ampleur. Décidément, non, il n'était pas tranquille.

L'accordéon se tut.

Au loin, un bruit d'explosion, un nuage de fumée.

Ni une, ni deux, Gokudera bondit sur ses pieds, très vite imité par Yamamoto qui saisissait son sabre dans le même mouvement. Les deux Volonga s'élancèrent dans les rues, selon l'itinéraire prévu pour ce genre de problèmes.

— Je le savais, je le savais ! pesta Gokudera entre ses dents lors de sa course.

— Tu savais quoi ?

Il pila net, frôlant le télescopage avec Yamamoto qui le suivait de près, tourna la tête. Le regard de l'homme accoté dans l'ombre de la ruelle était dissimulé par son chapeau; il n'en demeurait pas moins reconnaissable entre mille, de par sa prestance, son aura meurtrière qu'ils avaient fini par trouver rassurante. À ses côtés se tenait Tsuna, grandit par son costume et son rôle. Ce qu'ils avaient changés, tous, au fil des années. Et pourtant, on devinait toujours dans la douceur de son regard ce même Tsuna adolescent qui ne voulait pas de ce destin de mafieux, cette lueur enfantine empreinte d'innocence, cette gentillesse singulière pour un milieu difficile.

— Reborn ! Tsuna ! les accueillit Yamamoto, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Le tueur à gage acquiesça, un sourire au coin des lèvres tandis que Tsuna leur accordait un sourire distrait.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

Gokudera, trop impatient de savoir, avait oublié de bouder.

— Les négociations ont échouées, soupira Tsuna. J'ai demandé à Reborn de leur faire gentiment peur, d'où le… vacarme.

— Je suis tueur à gage, pas trouble-fête, protesta aussitôt Reborn.

Yamamoto éclata de rire. Non, Tsuna ne changeait pas. Jamais il ne cautionnerait les tueries ni n'exécuterait ses ennemis. Si cela exaspérait Reborn, c'en était pas moins cette bonté d'âme qui maintenait la famille soudée. Déjà, Gokudera s'affolait :

— Oh non ! Decimo, ça fait de nouveaux ennemis à notre liste, il va falloir renforcer la sécurité !

Il s'emballait déjà dans une fébrile activité, sortant son téléphone portable pour organiser le retour en toute sécurité, ainsi que les nouveaux tours de gardes, plongeant dans son aspiration à devenir ce bras droit protecteur qui lui collait à la peau depuis leur rencontre, sous le regard hilare des trois autres.

— On lui précise que c'étaient déjà des ennemis à l'origine ? souffla le gardien de la pluie.

Les deux autres secouèrent la tête, amusés. Il ne les écouterait pas, de toute façon.


	3. Lutto

**Lutto**

La pluie, torrentielle, s'écrasait dans un vacarme sinistre, comme programmée pour cet instant précis. Les hommes en costumes noirs se tenaient alignés dans le cimetière, disciplinés et taciturnes. Au premier rang se tenait Tsuna, encadré de ses gardiens; à se droite, le regard dissimulé sous ses cheveux, se tenait Gokudera tandis qu'à sa gauche, le visage masqué par son chapeau qui pour une fois était dépourvu de son ruban jaune, se trouvait Reborn. Toute la famille Volonga était présente. À une exception près. Des rangs et des rangs de costumes de la couleur du deuil, saisissant contraste avec le linceul et le bouquet que tenait Tsuna entre ses mains.

Et tandis que tous baissaient la tête dans un silence monastique, quand tous faisaient preuve d'un maintien militaire et noble, resplendissant de la prestance de la mafia, quand tous exprimaient le respect du à un compagnon d'arme; Tsuna, lui, fit un pas en avant. Il s'agenouilla dans la boue, au pied du cercueil, son regard exprimant une tristesse infinie.

Le visage livide sous ses yeux n'était pas celui d'un compagnon d'arme.

Ces traits familiers n'étaient pas ceux d'un subordonné.

Ce corps appartenait à un ami, à un membre de sa famille.

Et là était toute la force du dixième chef des Volonga, là était l'essence même de Primo, ce sentiment puissant qui les liaient tous comme les doigts de la main, qui leur donnait force et puissance, cette responsabilité intense, ce tacite accord.

L'amitié.

Et Tsuna se fichait bien de se montrer digne de son rang, d'être un _boss _exemplaire. S'il voulait verser des larmes pour des amis, c'était son droit.

Reborn s'avança d'un pas sûr, posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ancien élève. L'instant passa, s'étiolant dans les brumes du deuil, intenses, suffocantes. Reborn soupira, inclina la tête dans une révérence respectueuse teintée de regrets. Puis il aida Tsuna à se relever. Hocha la tête pour témoigner son approbation, sa fierté à son égard. Et en dépit de son regard perdu, Decimo rétorqua d'un souffle déterminé. Le bouquet de fleurs vint s'échouer doucement sur le cercueil déposé six pieds sous terre, désormais. Imitant leur chef, l'ensemble des Volonga s'inclinèrent, ultime salut à la mémoire de leur compagnon. Certains serraient les poings. Tous conservaient encore et toujours ce silence, témoignage de leur respect.

Ils avaient peut-être perdu un membre de la famille, mais ils étaient plus soudés que jamais. Tsuna était un chef dont on pouvait être fier. Et personne n'oserait dire le contraire.


End file.
